


With frosting on top.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [57]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Delete the last tag, Don't Try This At Home, Ends up with Connor being baked, If you're looking for plot read part 1, Inappropriate use of piping bag, It all started with baking lessons, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: When Connor asked Jude to meet him at the coffee shop after closing time, he didn't mean this to ensue, like at all.





	With frosting on top.

When Connor asked Jude to meet him at the coffee shop after closing time, he didn't mean this to ensue,  _like at all_. Not that he's complaining, of course, but the smirk Jude's giving him is quite meant to imply that Connor's idea wasn't 100% lacking of mischief, which  _it was!_   _He swears it was!_  Besides, Jude  _started_   _it_ and if you're wondering how they ended up naked on the kitchen floor with nothing but frosting covering their chest, well, you might wanna sit down for this.

 

It all started when Jude showed up that morning and ordered his usual Cinnamon cappuccino. Connor, as the good boyfriend he is, also added a red velvet cupcake to his order, knowing how much goes completely nuts with lust over those.

"Mmhh." Jude moaned in total bliss, his tongue darting out to lick at some crumbs lingering on his lip. Of course, Connor couldn't bring himself to look away from the motion of his tongue flirtatiously swiping slowly over his bottom lip.

"One of these days, Stevens. One of these days, you'll have to teach me to bake this little piece of heaven."

Connor, of course, couldn't wait to seize the opportunity to combine the two things he absolutely likes above anything else; Jude and baking.

 _Where do I sign? Let's make this happen as soon as possible._  He thought.

"How about tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Tonight,” Connor repeated with a small smile playing over his lips. “Come over after closing hour and we can make some of those together."

"Sounds like a plan." There was a mischievous glint glimmering in his eyes that Connor, whose mind was too wrapped up by the proposition, didn't notice.

Jude leaned against the counter, whispering sultry against his lips. "Can't wait for you to teach me to fill a cupcake." before pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

If Connor knew better, he'd figured that Jude wasn't quite referring to  _baking techniques_.

 

  
Jude actually behaved at first which makes Connor self-conscious about actually being the one that probably ignited all of this when he made the reckless decision to settle behind Jude him, his mouth close to his ear, well aware of the shivers breaking across Jude's skin whenever he took his hand and showed Jude how to apply the right pressure on the piping bag, until a small amount of frosting was coming out in waves right on top of the cupcake.

Then, of course, Jude,  _like the little shit he is_ , managed to get control over the piping bag and that's how exactly how things spiraled out of control but _we're getting there._

 

Connor, clearly confused by the wave of laughter suddenly coming from Jude, just looked at him quizzically. Jude was crying with laughter and it only took Connor to follow his gaze to realize what exactly send Jude in a hysterical fit of giggles; His fingers were completely covered in _pink frosting._

Jude turned in his arms with that classic, devious smirk on yours that  _promises no good._ He took one and lifted it to his mouth and, as soon as his tongue wrapped around the digit, Connor realized how fucked up he was.

"We don't want this frosting to get wasted now, do we?" Jude _clearly_   _had_ a point and showed how dedicated he was to the cause when, once they'd decorated all the cupcakes, stared with an indecisive frown on his face at the remaining filling left in the piping bag. Connor was still shaken by what just happened and how his fingers have been mauled by Jude's mouth, when Jude decided that he wasn't done playing with the frosting, sending Connor's mind in short circuit when he told Connor to open his mouth.

 

Connor's mouth was already completely agape in shock so he really didn't have to make that much of an effort to oblige before Jude took it as an invitation to play food airplanes with the piping bag. He hummed a satisfied noise from his throat as the first spurt of frosting landed on Connor's tongue, shaking his head at the way Connor's cheeks immediately heated up, the corners of his lips twitching in a bashful smile.

"Come on. Don't tell me you've never done this with any of your exes." Jude said with teasing edge in his voice, clearly still unaware of Connor's dating history records which, by classification, reached below _zero degrees._

"Come on, open up." Jude cooed at him. When Connor obliged, parting his lips just slightly, the tip of the pining bag sliding between his lips did nothing but send blood rushing to his cock, imagining Jude's dick in his mouth rather than just a cold, plastic, _lifeless_ thing.

"Good boy." Jude whimpered, his hungry gaze firm planted on Connor's mouth with eyes glazed over.

It was easy to imagine what kind of thoughts were currently spinning in his mind at the moment.

The praise made Connor lose the last crumb of restraint he keeps pulling to himself, Jude's clearly just as hard and he's spent the whole night giving him these weird, mixed signals.

 

"Oops."

Connor's eyes followed the trajectory of Jude's eyes staring at his chest. The little shit has just ruined one of his favorite shirts.

 _Oh, it's on_.

Connor decided he needed to act cool if he wanted to get his revenge. He took his shirt by the hems and slowly tugged it off, reveling in the short intake of breath coming from Jude, as soon as he was met by the sight of Connor's chest, just there, _within reach_. Connor tried to hide the smirk on his face by biting his lips. He made the faux move to put his shirt on the counter and quickly took hold of another piping bag. If Jude wanted to play, well, who was he to say no?

Soon, Jude's shirt had blue stains of frostings all over his shirt, his mouth going wide in shock.

"Serves you right." Connor grinned, quite satisfied by the dumbfounded look written all over Jude's face, quickly turning in, oh no, a declaration of war.

Things got definitely an interesting twist when Jude, after getting rid of his own shirt, slipped over some frosting on the floor and, in a weak attempt to keep himself balanced, held on to Connor's arm causing to drag Connor down, on top of him on the slippery, frosting-stained, floor.

Luckily none of them hit their heads and found the situation thoroughly amusing. Indeed, neither of them could stop laughing.

"Oh my God, we made a mess." Connor whimpered, his fingers grazing over the pink traces all over Jude's chest. He dipped his finger into some frosting and then, feed it to Jude's mouth.

"Mmh, you know, it tastes better than any other day." Jude commented, a smirk playing over the edge of his lips as he parted his lips, tasting Connor's digit covered in strawberry flavored frosting.

"I wonder why." Connor said, eyeing Jude's mouth for the briefest second before giving in to temptation.

Jude's hands immediately found their way into Connor's hair, tugging at the strands in a silent plea to kiss him harder, filthier, giving soft, mewling noises that made Connor feel light headed with want. Connor's lips trailed over his jaw, biting softly before roaming over his neck.

"Connor.." Jude moaned breathlessly, his back arching off the floor in a weak attempt to chase the friction caused by Connor's hips rolling against his own. "Connor.. p-please, need you in my mouth."

Connor's love life records is a disaster but, uh, he can at least say that he's been dicking, in the past, okay? But only in that moment one of his deepest, still _unfulfilled,_ kinks popped in his mind like a bolt from the blue.

Maybe he can pull it off with Jude? _Well, let's find out_. He thought.

"Connor? W-what are you doing?" Jude whimpered softly, staring wide-eyed as Connor suddenly pulled back from him, too embarrassed to actually vocalize his naughty proposition. He settled himself the other way around with his dick at level on Jude's face and swallowed down his fucking shyness when he found Jude's dick aiming at his mouth.

"You, naughty--" Jude started, his laughter being chopped off by Connor's mouth lowering down on his, closing around the tip. Jude gave a wrecked moan at the wetness enveloping his cock, his hands coming to grab Connor's ass as to leveraged his mouth deeper around Connor's cock. As soon as Jude reciprocated, Connor's mouth fell open in a gasp, his legs trembling with every swipe of Jude's skilled tongue swiping over the head of his cock through small, kitten licks. 

"Jude.. oh God, your mouth--" Connor pulled off for air, his swollen lips still brushing along the underside of Jude's cock.

Jude pulled off briefly as well, his voice breathless and broken with lust. After he caught his breath, Connor's words echoed from Jude's lips. " _Your mouth._ God, this is the best idea ever."

Connor blamed the heat breaking across his face for the proximity of Jude's leaking dick to his mouth rather than real reason, which was the allusion to his biggest kink; the toe curling feeling of sucking and being sucked off in return in blissful synchronism and _Jesus,_ the premise didn't disappoint in the slightest.

It turned him on beyond belief, the sensation of Jude's mouth sucking his cock and massaging his balls while his other hand was also gripping around the part he wasn't able to reach while listening to the heavy, raspy breaths echoing through the room and the smell of sweat and frosting filling his nostrils.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Connor croaked feebly, his eyes fluttering shut in the searing waves flooding through his whole body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jude hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, faster, his hands coming to stroke on his own dick, just a few inches from Connor's blissed out face.

  
"Holy shit--" Jude came with a cry of Connor's name through broken whimpers, spurts of come hitting on Connor's flushed cheeks and on his numb, swollen lips. Connor rolled off Jude, covering his face with his hands and breathing heavily through his nose as he came down from the intensity of the orgasm being sucked off by Jude's accommodating mouth when suddenly, Jude took his hands off his face and smiled down at him with eyes glazed over and drunken look flashing across his features. Connor was astonished by how beautiful he looked even in that state. He managed a feeble smile in return, his hand coming to pull down Jude by the back of his neck until their lips were brushing against each other.

"Jude, I'm sorry to say this but you are not fit for baking."

Jude shrugged, swiping his finger over some come still fresh on Connor's face and dipping his finger into his mouth, moaning softly around it before smirking deviously, fake innocence dripping from his tongue as he said, "As long as I get to taste.."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mass is ended, go in peace.
> 
> AMEN.


End file.
